


Новый чайник

by Acyoko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acyoko/pseuds/Acyoko
Summary: — Добрый вечер, господин Кринге, — Камилла вошла без стука в открытую дверь. Все еще день, а магазины Зауна работают в большинстве своем без перерыва на обед. В ее длинных тонких ладонях белый фарфоровый чайник лежал невероятно уместно, но эта картина едва ли не заставила свалиться господина замертво.
Kudos: 2





	Новый чайник

Заун.

Промозглый холод, идущий от замшелых камней грязных мостовых, сменялся иссушающим жаром близ мастерских. Это место наполнено контрастами. Одни влачили свое жалкое существование на помойках, умирая от голода или стычек, время от времени происходящих в самых низах; другие же строили империю на крови, заключая одну сделку за другой. С привкусом хекстека на губах вторые расправы ждали и боялись больше, чем первые.

Говорили, пилтоверские красавицы высшего общества любят дорогие покупки. Статистика (собранная, несомненно, мужчинами среднего и низкого достатка) гласила, что в месяц в Пилтовере тратятся на безделушки для леди всех возрастов огромные средства, коих хватило бы для того, чтобы купить все земли Шуримы и еще осталось бы на Мост мясника, возведенный здесь в натуральную величину со своими пушками и разбитыми кораблями и личным Грозой морей. Сегодня Камилла пополнила список светских дев, считающих величайшим удовольствием пройтись с подругами по паре заведений.

— Госпожа, следующая точка находится через два квартала, — вооруженный по пилтоверскому образцу глава звена на самом деле не был рожден здесь. Камилла выбрала его лично, находясь в Кровавых доках во время поимки одного мерзавца. — И, кажется, скоро настанет время чая…  
— Так точно, Вилмор, — Камилла без опаски шла по серо-зеленой мостовой, выгодно выделяясь на фоне бродяг и нелегалов иссиня-серым фраком с золотой каймой. Но не одежда и даже не высокий рост определяли ее исключительность.  
Каждый ее шаг металлическим эхом отражался от заплесневелых стен. Лезвия ловили слабый свет пробивающегося сквозь бесконечный густой дым фабрик солнца. Глупец тот, кто сказал, что невинным не страшно. Люди обходили почтенную леди по другим улицам, боясь взглянуть даже в лицо, и Камилла знала это. Ее должны бояться все.

— Мы можем выломать дверь, — Вилмор подал голос лишь тогда, когда отряд подошел к высокому кривому магазинчику. В несколько этажей, он тянулся до платформы следующего уровня.  
— Нет, — отвергла заманчивое предложение леди. — Многоуважаемый господин Кринге ждет нашего визита очень давно. Окажем ему уважение, веря в его гостеприимство?  
Она скомандовала отряду разделиться на несколько групп и перекрыть возможные пути отхода. На приемы леди кавалеров не берет.  
— Добрый вечер, господин Кринге, — Камилла вошла без стука в открытую дверь. Все еще день, а магазины Зауна работают в большинстве своем без перерыва на обед. В ее длинных тонких ладонях белый фарфоровый чайник лежал невероятно уместно, но эта картина едва ли не заставила свалиться господина замертво. 

Этот чайник воспевали наравне с хекстековой обладательницей оного. 

— Я надеюсь, продажи ползут вверх, не так ли? — Камилла шла по уже знакомому пути к кухне, отгороженной небольшой стойкой. Она не боялась оставлять за спиной владельца лавки, побелевшего от ужаса. Этот этап был уже пройден. — Конкуренция на рынке жизненно необходима Пилтоверу, а с каждым годом количество предприятий растет. Но и спрос ведь тоже повышается.  
— О, миледи, я…  
— Я вижу. Новые хекстековые ножи? Оригинально. Мне нравится эта работа, но стоило бы заточить, — наполненный водой и листьями чайник она поставила на магическую горелку. Слегка стукнув по носику, вернулась к мужчине и встала напротив него по другую сторону от стойки кассира.  
— Я собираю деньги на покупку помещения в Пилтовере и не могу позволить себе охрану. Все, что у меня есть — это старый револьвер, Вы видели его, миледи, в прошлый раз, лицензия…  
— Есть, — она кивнула. Рассматривая витрины, набитые многочисленными деталями для самых разных приборов и не только, она остановила свой взгляд на стеклах для лазера. Что-то щелкнуло, едва слышный звук, похожий получается при настройке фокусировки особо точных микроскопов.  
Мужчина не оценил.  
— Сегодня у нас состоится важный разговор, господин Кринге, — она перевела взгляд от витрины на чайник, свистом известивший о том, что можно начать чаепитие. — Благо, чай уже готов.  
Она выглядела ненастоящей, искусственной в тусклом зеленовато-желтом освещении магазинчика “Гайки и Шестеренки брата и сестры Кринге”, и все же была как нельзя к месту среди хекстековых источников питания, резных поршней и инструментов. Как творение и создатель, но владелец магазина знал, что ни один человек не смог бы создать это по собственной воле.  
— Вам уже знаком господин… — Камилла скривилась, и Кринге готов был поклясться, что это единственная естественная ее эмоция. — … Виктор.  
Мужчина подавился чаем, шумно закашлялся.  
— Аккуратнее, господин Кринге. Не время пустых обвинений, и я знаю, что Вы не сотрудничали с ним, но купленные у вас безобидные несколько мотков углеродных нитей имели отношения к замыканию и последующему взрыву на одной из фабрик в южной части Зауна.  
Облегчение ясно читалось на лице Кринге. Мужчина потер лоб, собираясь с мыслями. Разумеется он знал, что Стальная тень придет к нему именно из-за произошедшего. Углеродные нити использовали в качестве инертных электродов особенно часто в химической промышленности: и если маленькие семейные лавки могли обойтись графитовыми стержнями, то компании покрупнее покупали для огромных электролизеров целые километры нитей. Это дешевле цельных графитовых пластин.  
— Да-да, я… Я запоминаю всех, кто выглядит подозрительно.  
— Вы записываете приметы каждого Вашего клиента, господин Кринге?  
— Кроме Вас, миледи, — он улыбнулся, и Камилла позволила себе ответную улыбку. Стараясь не опрокинуть стол, мужчина поднялся. Следующие минуты он судорожно перебирал перебинтованными пальцами небольшую картотеку. Его руки заметно тряслись, но Камилла знала, что страх уже покинул гостеприимного торговца деталями и инструментами. Производственные травмы и подкрадывающаяся старость — вот причины тремора господина Кринге.  
Когда он выдал карточку с точным описанием покупателя, леди уже допила чай. Как по часам. Довольная результатом, она забрала еще теплый чайник и свою такую же белоснежную чашку. У самой двери голос господи Кринге остановил ее.  
— Миледи, я…  
— Да? — она обернулась, и взгляд ее хекстековых глаз поймал потянувшегося в ящик под столом торговца. Спустя короткий шорох он вылез наружу, и в руках его Камилла угадала коробку для старых чайных сервизов с голубым рисунком ионийского герба.  
— Моя сестра хотела бы вручить Вам его лично, но не смогла, — с горечью произнес господин Кринге, протягивая дар. Он открыл крышку, чтобы леди смогла увидеть преподносимый подарок.  
На картонном дне лежал желтобокий ионийский чайник с рисунком тростника и пухлым вастайцем с задорными рожками, торчащими из висков. Он тоже попивал знаменитый напиток из маленькой чашечки без ручек, от которой шел пар. Повисла пауза, и лишь расстроенный выдох мужчины смог вывести Камиллу из собственных мыслей. Она аккуратно взяла коробку с одним-единственным чайником и направилась на выход.  
— Благодарю за прием, господин Кринге, — она кивнула ему, закрывая за собою дверь. 

— Куда, миледи? — Вилмор поклонился, принимая вещи у своей госпожи.  
— Вы — по домам. А у меня еще осталась работа, — с лязгом два гарпуна из вращающихся валов на ее бедрах вырвались вверх, и Камилла исчезла в дыму. 

Случайные прохожие в тот день могли увидеть, как Стальная тень с потрясающей скоростью движется по грязным многоэтажным улицам Зауна к одной из самых темных улиц города Технологий — к переулку Оседающей золы.


End file.
